Why Can't I Hate You?
by awesomebubble
Summary: Luka is a spy. She goes to other kingdoms to make sure they don't threaten her Queen's Kingdom. The Queen's fortuneteller foresees that her kingdom will fall if the next successor of the Hatsune Kingdom is a female. And it is. The Queen sends Luka off to assassinate Princess Miku Hatsune, but as Luka falls in love with her, will she be able to do it?
1. The Plan

**Author****'****s Note: **hi everybody! This is my first Vocaloid fan fiction, so forgive me if it is not very good. ^-^' Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

* * *

She walked through the hallways of the Queen's castle. Her flowing pink hair bounced gracefully with each step, her blue eyes determined and entrancing. When she approached the Queen's room, guards stood on either side. When they saw who it was, they immediately let her through.

She flashed them a blinding smile and smirked as they blushed. She walked into the room to see the queen lounging on her bed.

The Queen looked up as the woman entered the room.

"Luka!" she cried happily. She jumped off the bed and ran over to hug her.

Luka smiled warmly and hugged the Queen back. "Hello, Queen Lily."

Lily pulled back and smiled at Luka. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Luka nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"You'd better be. I wouldn't want you backing out at the last minute like my last spy did," Lily said, a dangerous edge to her tone.

Luka winced. Yes, she was a spy. She was the Lily's most trusted friend, but also her most dangerous weapon. Luka was used as a spy to stop other kingdoms from harming Lily's kingdom. It was a tough job being a spy. Sometimes you had to save people. Sometimes you had to kill people. You were always risking your life.

Luka had never killed anybody, thankfully, but her current mission was to assassinate the daughter of the rich king Sora Hatsune. He was dying, and his successor would be his daughter Miku Hatsune. Miku Hatsune's brother, however, would be next in line if something were to happen to Miku.

"Why am I killing Miku, again?" Luka asked, apprehension tingeing her voice at the last second.

Lily sensed it right away. Her eyes narrowed and greed flickered in them. "Because my fortuneteller said so. He said that any female successor of the Hatsune Kingdom would bring my kingdom to ruins. And I trust his word."

Lily's gaze seemed to burn a hole through Luka, and she looked away from Lily.

"You shouldn't be so apprehensive, my dear Luka," Lily warned. "Nothing good comes out of doubters. That's why I picked you. You don't doubt anything." Lily stepped closer to Luka, so close that their lips were almost touching. "Right?"

With a horrifying smile on her face, Lily pressed her lips to Luka's in a kiss.

Luka endured through it with pain. Ever since Luka had become Lily's spy, Lily had played with her like this. Kissing when they were alone, although it was Lily who did all of it.

When Lily pulled away, she sighed in ecstasy. "Ah, what would I do without you, Luka?"

Lily happily skipped back to her bed, where she picked up a picture book and began to read it.

Luka's eyebrows furrowed together as she, not for the first time, wished she weren't Lily's spy. Sighing in defeat, Luka left the room and headed back to hers where she would go over the plan for her mission tonight.

When Luka reached her room, she opened the doors and went straight for her desk. She opened a drawer and brought out the plans for her mission.

There was a map of the Hatsune castle so that she wouldn't get lost. For the first couple of nights, she would have to pose as an innocent lost woman who will work for the king. She would get familiar with the king's castle, gain the daughter's trust, and then assassinate her without leaving a trace.

"God I hate this plan," Luka muttered to herself. "Stupid asshole of a fortuneteller. Why do _I_have to be the one to assassinate the king's daughter?"

"Because that's your job," a voice came from the door.

Luka whipped around and disgust filled her as she saw the fortuneteller looking at her in amusement.

"What are you doing here, Gakupo?" Luka asked, contempt filling her voice.

Gakupo shook his head and gazed at her in sympathy, making Luka's blood boil in anger. "You should learn to control your emotions more often, Luka."

"Don't talk to me so informally!" Luka snarled. "I'm better than you and you know it."

Gakupo shrugged carelessly. "Whatever." He turned around and headed out of the room, waving as he left. "Good luck with your kill."

Luka flinched as the door closed and anger burned inside her. Why did Gakupo have to be so fucking annoying?

Luka shook off her anger and studied her map, memorizing every detail. She went over her instructions one last time before heading to her bathroom to dress poorly.

She had to appear like she was lost and homeless so that the King would take her in. She tied her hair back in a low, messy ponytail and changed into her rag clothes. These rag clothes had been what she had worn when she had arrived at this castle. In a way, Luka was reenacting her own arrival.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She was a spy. She was Queen Lily's spy. She could do this. She could assassinate Miku Hatsune.

She headed out of her room and spotted Queen Lily in the hallway.

Lily squealed in delight as she saw what Luka was wearing. "Luka! You look absolutely haggard! Good job!"

Luka smiled begrudgingly. "I'm going now."

Lily nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck."

Luka gulped down her fear and walked down the hallway. As she exited the castle, she brought out her horse from the stable.

"Let's go, Lady," Luka said kindly. She mounted her horse and together they rode off towards the Hatsune Kingdom, leaving the Nakayama Kingdom behind.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:** hey everybody! I hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon so don't worry :D


	2. Princess Hatsune

**Author's Note: **hey guys! :D thanks for reading up to chapter 2 :P on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

* * *

Luka soon arrived at the castle of the Hatsune Kingdom. It was nighttime, so nobody in the village was around. She dismounted her horse and gave her an apple as a treat.

"Great job today, Lady. You can go on home now," Luka said.

Lady grunted disapprovingly and stayed where she was.

Luka chuckled. "Alright you can stay here. I'll put you in the stables with the other horses, but you have to be quiet, okay?"

Lady moved her head up and down like she was nodding and Luka wondered, not for the first time, if her horse really understood her or not.

She led Lady to the stables and closed the gate. There were a lot of other horses, so surely no one would notice it if one had been added.

"Good bye, Lady," Luka whispered. She kissed Lady on the nose before heading back.

Luka dashed up the castle steps and was surprised to find that there weren't any guards at the doors.

_King Hatsune must be really sick if his guards have to look after him as well,_ Luka thought in amusement.

Luka closed her eyes and slipped into her poor girl personality. She opened her eyes and started coughing feebly.

_Perfect_, she thought.

She pushed one of the doors open softly and stumbled inside. Several guards and maids looked at her in astonishment, and then reacted as Luka fell to the ground coughing.

"Someone . . . help," Luka wheezed hoarsely.

Most of them ran to her side and tried to help her up. Luka closed her eyes and feigned unconsciousness, letting the maids carry her upstairs. After two flights of stairs, the maids opened a door to a room and set Luka down on a bed.

"Someone get the doctor and a warm bath towel," one of the maids directed.

Luka's eye fluttered open and she coughed again. "Where am I?"

The maid gazed at her in concern. "You're in the castle of King Hatsune. You're very sick, so we're going to take care of you."

Luka managed a feeble smile. "Thank you."

Another person stepped into the room. Luka didn't see the person, but didn't care.

"Teto-san, who is this?" the person asked.

Luka's heart beat quickened eratically. This person's voice was as soft as an angel's wing. Her voice rang in Luka's ears; warming her heart and making her feel safe and protected.

Did she dare to look? No other person had ever made Luka feel that extreme just by hearing his or her voice. Luka feared that if she looked at the person, she would experience much more than just that.

The maid, Teto, looked up as the person said her name. "Princess Hatsune. This lady stumbled into the castle and fell unconscious. She is very sick and we are taking care of her."

_Princess Hatsune?_ Luka cried silently. _That's _the person who made Luka's heart soar with happiness at just the sound of her voice?

Princess Hatsune was the one Luka was supposed to kill!

_I'll never be able to kill her,_ Luka thought despairingly.

With that thought in mind, Luka steeled her nerves and turned her head to look straight at the princess.

Luka's eyes widened. She had to hold herself back from gasping in awe.

Princess Hatsune was absolutely breath taking. Her turquoise colored pigtails fell past her shoulders so gracefully it made Luka feel like crying. Her sky blue eyes glittered with kindness, and happiness, with no trace of anger or hate. She was dressed in only a nightgown, but it added to her beauty greatly.

As Luka locked her gaze with Princess Hatsune, the Princess's eyes widened as well. Something flickered in her sky blue eyes, but Luka couldn't detect what it was.

All Luka knew as she gazed into Miku's entrancing sky blue eyes was that she wanted to be with her. She wanted Miku to hold her hand and hug her and kiss her.

Luka averted her gaze as her face turned cherry red. What was she thinking? She couldn't fall in _love_ with the person she was going to kill!

Luka's heart almost stopped as she remembered her duty. She would have to kill Miku Hatsune.

All of this happened in less than half of minute, and Miku looked back to Teto.

"Well, make sure she gets a lot of attention so she can feel better," Miku said, concern and affection tingeing her voice just the slightest.

Teto's eyebrows perked up in the slightest way, and Luka guessed that she could hear the emotion in Miku's tone. "As you wish, Princess Hatsune."

Miku left the room and Teto turned back to Luka. "You're really lucky that the Princess has taken a liking to you. If she hadn't, well, you don't want to be on her bad side."

Luka managed another weak smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, Teto-san."

"Don't worry about it. You were in need of help," Teto said, smiling warmly. The other maids suddenly burst into the room with a different person in front. Luka guessed that this person was the doctor.

The doctor had short cut brown hair with warm brown eyes. Her expression was serious, but also kind. She walked towards Luka with a white doctor's bag of supplies.

The doctor felt Luka's forehead and Luka sighed as she felt the doctor's cool hand against her own warm skin.

The doctor took out a cold washcloth and pressed it to Luka's forehead. "This should bring down your temperature."

Luka nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor smiled. "Please, call me Meiko."

"Thank you, Meiko-san," Luka said again.

Meiko smiled again and gave Luka some pills to take. "Take these before bed. You should be better by morning."

"I will," Luka promised.

Meiko smiled one last time and headed out of the room. The other maids left as well, and Teto wished Luka goodnight. They all left the room, and finally Luka could be alone with her thoughts.

Luka's thoughts drifted back to her encounter with Princess Hatsune. God she'd been beautiful. Luka's heart thrummed faster at just the thought of Miku. She squeezed her eyes shut and silent tears streaked down her face.

Luka caught herself crying and sat up straight in bed. "Why am I crying?" she whispered.

She wiped her tears away with her wrists and lay back down in bed.

_Why am I crying?_ She asked herself again. Her subconscious answered for her.

_You love her_, it whispered. Luka shook her head vigorously. Surely she couldn't be crying because she loved Miku. She'd only just met her.

No.

Luka was crying because she would have to kill her.

And with that realization in mind, Luka went to sleep feeling miserable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** hi guys! This chapter was kind of long but I hope you liked it! See later with chapter 3 :P


	3. A Decision

**Author's Note:** hey everyone! Thank you for reading up to chapter 3! :P I hope you like it!

Also I would like to take this opportunity to promote my new series: A Strange Sense of Deja Vu. It is a Yuri series, quite like this one, only it is my own plot with my own characters. So please check that out on my profile. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

Luka woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Of course, she hadn't really been sick, she'd just been faking it. Nonetheless, Luka was ready for the new day.

Luka stretched and got out of bed. She took her time looking around the room this time. The bed was huge, with a soft lilac quilt stretching over it. The pillows were hard and soft, so Luka had her choice of pillow.

Luka smiled to herself and looked at the choice of clothes on the chair across the room.

"Wow," she whispered. She held up an elegant blue dress that complemented her hair perfectly. When Luka tried it on, it showed every one of her curves.

Luka went to the bathroom and styled her hair like she usually would, then went downstairs for breakfast.

When she walked down the hallways, several servants and maids gazed at her in awe. Luka was beautiful and she knew it. She smiled warmly at them and continued down to the dining hall.

When she arrived she saw Miku already eating breakfast. An unknown emotion flickered on Miku's face, but Luka must've been imagining it; it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Miku smiled warmly and Luka felt her heart beat erratically fast. She recalled last night when Luka had felt an unexplainable feeling when she had first seen Miku.

_You love her_, her subconscious chided.

As Luka walked to her seat, she yelled back, _I do not! I'm strictly straight. I am _not_ lesbian._

Luka took her seat and smiled at Miku. Her chest contracted with pain, though for what reason, Luka had no idea.

"Good morning, Princess Hatsune," Luka said respectively. "Thank you for letting me stay in your father's castle."

Miku chuckled lightly. "You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Miku."

Luka felt her stomach churn with butterflies, but she kept her composure. "Okay. Thank you, Miku-san."

"You're welcome, ah . . ," Miku trailed off. "You never told me your name."

Luka smiled. "My name is Luka."

Miku's eyes turned soft with emotion. "Luka. That's a nice name." She smiled endearingly, and Luka blushed fiercely.

The princess's eyes furrowed together. "Are you okay? You're face is red."

Luka's eyes widened. "Um, I'm just a bit hot that's all," she lied.

Miku nodded. "Okay. Let me know if you would like anything."

They finished their breakfast in silence and Miku got up from her chair. "I have to go tend to my father," she said. "Please, feel free to roam the castle. Teto-san will show you around."

As if on cue, Teto appeared from around the corner, smiling at Luka. "We'll have a lot of fun, Luka-san."

Luka smiled warmly at Teto. She was a nice person. Although she looked to be about sixteen, Luka had a feeling that Teto was a tad older than herself. Teto's red hair was tied in two pigtails on the sides of her head, and they feel down to her shoulders in gentle ringlets. Teto's cherry colored eyes were warm and kind, and Luka instantly felt at ease.

Luka stood up when she was finished with breakfast and followed Teto around as she took Luka on a tour of the castle.

"Over here is the library," Teto said. She gestured to a big set of double doors, and Luka felt her stomach clench in excitement.

"I love reading," Luka said happily.

"Than you'll absolutely love the library. We have the best library out of all of the kingdoms," Teto explained.

_I need to hurry up,_ Luka told herself while Teto kept talking. She wasn't sure how long King Hatsune was going to last, so she needed to see how much time she had left until she had to kill Miku.

Luka's chest constricted with pain, but Luka pushed it away. Even though this was her first time killing someone, she shouldn't be reacting the way she was now. What was so special about Miku anyways? Sure her voice was as soft as an angel's wing and her sky-blue eyes put Luka in a trance that she could barely pull herself out of, but Luka shouldn't have been so hung up on killing her.

She needed to check on King Hatsune.

"Teto-san," Luka said, interrupting her tour.

Teto looked back at Luka. "Yes?"

"Where is the restroom?"

Teto smiled and nodded. "Just down the hallway, Luka-san. I'll wait for you in the library."

Luka smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

As Luka headed down the hall, she waited for the closing of the library door that confirmed that she was out of sight of anyone.

Luka ran through her mental map of the castle and realized that she was unbelievably close to King Hatsune's room.

Luka made her way through different doors and different hallways, and finally came upon a staircase. She walked up the stairs, setting down her feet as lightly as possible so as not to disturb anybody.

She finally reached a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end of it.

_That must be the king's room,_ Luka thought. She walked silently towards the door and when she reached it, she pushed it just a tad ajar.

She peered inside the room and her eyes widened in shock.

King Hatsune was dying right before her eyes.

Sickening coughs racked his body and his body was just a thin frame of bones and skin.

Miku was sitting next to her father, spoon-feeding him some medicine that Luka knew wouldn't work. Beside Miku was a younger boy, probably around 15, that bared a striking resemblance to Miku. His short-cut turquoise hair fell gracefully around his eyes. Eyes that were filled with pain to see the king suffering.

_That's probably Miku's younger brother, Mikuo,_ Luka assumed. Mikuo was next in line for the throne if Luka killed Miku, and that was exactly her job.

Luka saw Miku's lips moving, and she strained her ears to hear what Miku was saying.

"Father, we'll heal you, I promise," Miku said, love and affection filling her voice.

_I want her to talk to me like that,_ Luka though involuntarily. Realizing what she had said, Luka shook her head vigorously. Luka didn't love Miku! She would never fall in love with a girl.

Coughs once again filled the king's room, and King Hatsune's face went deathly pale. "Don't bother, Miku. I'm dying and you know it. It's time for you to take up the throne."

"Don't say that, Father!" Miku cried adamantly. "We'll find a cure for your sickness, I just know it!"

The king shook his head slowly. "Miku, I'm sorry, but I have to leave this to you. I have a day left to live at most. That's what the doctor said. There is no cure in the world that could stop me from dying."

Tears spilled onto Miku's cheeks and Luka's stomach tightened with sadness. She could feel Miku's raw love for her father, and it broke Luka's heart to see her this sad.

But what really made her heart tie into knots was the fact that she had less than a day to kill Miku.

Luka stood up and closed the door ever so gently, then sped down the corridor and back to the library. Her mind was made.

She would kill Miku tonight.

**Author's Note:** okay so there still isn't any M in it yet, but it will come in later chapters. ;) see you next time!


	4. Why Does it Hurt?

**Author's Note:** hey everybody! Thank you for all of your kind reviews c: I am here with chapter 4 so don't despair!

Also I would like to take this opportunity to promote my new series: A Strange Sense of Déjà vu. It is a Yuri series, quite like this one, only it is my own plot with my own characters. So please check that out on my profile. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS. If I did, There would be a hot foursome between Luka, Miku, Rin, and Gumi. :D

* * *

Lunchtime. It was already lunchtime. Luka had less than half of a day to kill Miku, and her heart twisted with pain at the thought of it. She lay in her room, sprawled out on the bed, wishing that it were somebody else she would have to kill. Better yet, she wished that it were somebody else doing the killing entirely.

But she didn't have any choice.

Luka sighed and pushed herself off of the bed. She straightened her clothes and walked through the castle towards the dining hall. Teto had sent Luka to her room after Luka had reached the library crying. She hadn't realized she was crying, but when she did Teto had been extremely worried.

When Luka reached the dining hall, Teto rushed towards her.

"Luka-san! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she fretted.

Luka smiled warmly. "Thank you, Teto-san, but I'm alright now."

Teto sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was really worried about you."

Luka smiled again and took her seat. Miku hadn't arrived yet, and Luka guessed that she was still trying to convince her father to take medicine that wouldn't save him.

A familiar fragrance had Luka whipping around in her chair. Miku appeared through the doorway with the kindest of smiles that made Luka's heart tap dance in her chest.

"G—good afternoon, Miku-san," Luka stuttered respectfully. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the sight of the princess, and Luka averted her gaze.

Miku chuckled lightly. "Good afternoon, Luka. Are you feeling better?"

Luka nodded. "Thankfully, I am. Your doctor really helped me."

"That's good," Miku murmured, her gaze trailing off. She stared off into space, her expression turning grim. Luka suspected she was thinking about her father.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

Miku's attention snapped back to Luka, surprise written all over her face. That surprise morphed into kindness, however, when she noticed the worry on Luka's face.

"I'm fine, Luka. Thank you for asking," Miku replied. She walked away from the dining room, hardly pausing to sit down. "I'm going to check on my father."

Luka cringed inwardly. The thought of Miku trying to help her almost dying father made Luka's heart constrict with pain. Luka would have to go through with her plans to kill Miku tonight.

Wait. She had a say in this. She didn't have to follow Queen Lily's orders. She wouldn't stand to kill Miku.

Luka stood up abruptly in her chair, startling Teto.

"Luka-san? Where are you going?" Teto asked.

Luka looked over at Teto, pain clenching her stomach. She had to tell someone the truth.

"Teto-san, I have something to tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone," Luka whispered gravely.

Concern and the slightest hint of fear made Teto's eyebrows furrow together. "Of course, Luka-san. What is it?"

Luka scoured the area and decided that it wasn't safe. "I'll tell you. But not here. Do you know somewhere where we can talk in private?"

After a moment's hesitation, Teto nodded. "Follow me."

Teto led her through dozens of nooks and crannies, all of them almost exactly like the last. Luka wondered how she didn't get lost as Teto opened a small door for them.

"You'll have to squeeze through, I'm afraid," Teto whispered.

Luka nodded. "That's fine."

Luka fit herself through the doorway and found herself in a small room. The room had the structure of a dome, and it looked like it had been a natural occurrence.

"Where are we?" Luka asked.

"This is my private room. I come here when I need to think, or when I want to read by myself," Teto explained.

"Oh," Luka replied.

Teto walked to one side of the room and set tea to boil over a fire. She brought out a plate of biscuits and set them on a table in the middle of the room. "Please, Luka-san, take a seat."

Luka did as she asked and sat down in one of the comfortable looking chairs. She immediately began to feel relaxed and at ease as Teto brought the tea over.

"Here you go." Teto set down the tea in front of Luka and she thanked her. Luka took a tentative sip and found the tea to be exquisite.

"How is it?" Teto asked.

"It's delicious!" Luka said honestly.

"Thank you!" Teto replied, smiling warmly.

The red-haired maid took a seat opposite Luka and folded her hands in her lap. "Now, there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Luka set down her tea and tried to gather her thoughts. "Yeah." She tried to put the words in her head to make them sound the least threatening.

"Um . . ." Luka began, unsure where to start.

"Yes?" Teto prompted, her smile comforting.

Luka took a deep breath and launched into her explanation. "Teto-san, I'm not actually a poor girl who just happened to stumble upon King Hatsune's palace. I was never really sick to begin with since it was all an act. I'm actually a spy from the Nakayama kingdom."

Teto closed her eyes and took a sip from her tea. She showed no initial reaction to the information Luka had just conveyed, and that made her worried.

"You don't seem surprised," Luka observed.

"It would seem that way," Teto replied, her voice calm. "Luka-san, I knew you weren't really sick from the moment you walked through the door. I may look like I'm fifteen, but I'm actually older than you, Luka-san. I've had a lot of experience and wisdom come my way, and I know how to make the best of it."

Teto set down her teacup and continued talking. "I also knew that you were a spy. Even though you can twist words and fake appearances, your eyes never betray you. I could see right through you, Luka-san, and I knew that you weren't just a poor beggar."

Luka was astonished at Teto's knowledge. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Teto sighed forlornly. "You're obviously here for a reason. I don't know what it is, but you disapprove of it. Am I wrong?"

Luka shook her head. "You're right. I don't approve of why I'm here."

"And why _are_ you here, Luka-san?" Teto asked, her voice prying.

"Like I said before, I'm a spy from the Nakayama kingdom. I was sent by the queen to . . . investigate the situation here. The queen's fortuneteller had a vision that if the heir to the throne of the Hatsune kingdom were to be a female, the Nakayama kingdom would collapse. It just so happened that the successor to the Hatsune throne was female, and still is. The queen sent me to assassinate Miku Hatsune," Luka explained, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke the truth of her duty. Pain tore at Luka's heart, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I see," Teto replied, her gaze solemn. "So you're here to kill the princess?"

Luka cringed. "Yes, but I don't want to! For some reason whenever I think of killing Miku-san, my heart twists in pain. So I've decided to go back to the Nakayama kingdom to tell the queen that I'm not her spy anymore. She doesn't have anything to hold against me, so I can leave of free will. I don't know why I didn't do it before."

Teto smiled warmly, a knowing look flickering in her cherry-colored eyes. "I know why you don't want to kill Miku-sama."

Luka's heart quickened and unease settled in her stomach. "Why?"

"You love her."

* * *

**Author's Note:** hey everybody! Thank you for making it all the way to chapter 4! :D I hope you've enjoyed the series so far c: the climax should be here in the next chapter or two and hopefully after that, THE SEXY TIMES

Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^^


	5. Her Only Love

**Author's Note: **hey everybody! Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews!

Also I would like to take this opportunity to promote my new series: A Strange Sense of Déjà vu. It is a Yuri series, quite like this one, only it is my own plot with my own characters. So please check that out on my profile. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

* * *

"You love her."

Luka's heart reacted as if a helicopter had just started off. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest and her stomach fluttered with a feeling she couldn't describe. Did she . . . _love_ Miku?

"No! I can't! She's a girl and I'm a girl and—and . . . it just wouldn't work!" Luka fretted.

Teto chuckled in amusement. "You should really stop lying to yourself, Luka-san." She stood up and brushed off her dress. "If you really don't want to kill Miku-sama, it's time to face your feelings."

She walked away from the table and out the door, leaving Luka to gaze after her as she lost herself in thought.

* * *

Luka mounted her horse. "Let's go, Lady."

They rode across the land towards the Nakayama Kingdom. The afternoon sun beat down on Luka's face, causing her to break sweat. By the time she reached the Nakayama kingdom the sun was just beginning to set.

Luka pulled open the castle doors and strode confidently inside. She broke into a run and started running towards Queen Lily's room with the thought of Miku keeping her motivated.

She burst into Lily's room.

"Luka!" Lily cried, surprise written on her face. "What a nice surprise to see you. Did you kill the princess?"

Luka walked straight up to Lily and slapped her straight across the face. The sound echoed in the room and Lily was silent.

"Did you honestly think that I would just willingly kill somebody for you? I don't care if I'm a spy! I quit! I hate how you've been treating me and forcing me to do your dirty work. You're nothing but a selfish, heartless bitch, Lily. And I don't ever want to see you again," Luka flared. All of her anger and fear had been poured into her words, making her seem fiercer than a lion.

But Luka felt great. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, making her feel like she was on top. She wouldn't be pushed around.

"Luka," Lily whispered. Her voice was deadly calm. "You don't know what you've done."

"I don't care," Luka breathed. "You can't do anything to me that will force me to be your spy ever again."

"Oh?" Lily whispered, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Tell me, Luka. Why did you decide to stop? You've been excellent in all of your other missions. Is it because of the killing?" Lily paused, then chuckled with realization. "No. It's because of the _girl."_

Luka's eyes widened. Her heart started thumping wildly, and fear started to creep its way into her mind. If Lily did so much as _touch_ Miku, Luka didn't know what she would do.

"You love her, don't you? You couldn't help but fall in love with her. I knew it," Lily chuckled. She turned her gaze to Luka and fear took over her body, sending Luka's back rigid. "You know, I could just kill you on the spot. But I've got something much better, much more _devious_ in store for you, Luka."

Luka staggered backwards and got into a fighting stance. She could take on Lily if she needed to.

"Kaito! Get in here!" Lily commanded, her voice reaching all the way into the hallway.

Immediately a brilliantly handsome man stepped into the room. He had deep blue hair with the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. He could easily make any girl fall in love with him.

But not Luka.

No. Luka's heart belonged to someone else.

"Yes, my queen?" Kaito asked, bowing forward on one knee.

"Kaito. I have a request for you. Go to the Hatsune Kingdom," Lily murmured evilly, "and kill the princess."

Luka's heart stopped.

She didn't dare breath.

She couldn't breath.

Lily's smile sent icy chills running up Luka's spine. "Go, Kaito. This is just too perfect."

Kaito dipped his head and walked out of the room as Luka fell to the floor. Tears spilled over her eyes and streaked down her cheeks as Luka stared into empty air.

"Now, Luka, I'm going to make you a deal. Either Kaito will kill your dear princess, or you will. If you can get to the castle before Kaito finishes her off, then you get to do the deed," Lily explained, her voice dripping with evil pleasure. "Good luck."

Grabbing a hold of her senses, Luka pushed herself off of the floor and headed out of the room, tripping on her own feet on the way out.

She got up again, her tears streaming furiously now, and sprinted down the hallways, desperately hoping with all of her life that she would beat Kaito. She dashed out the door and hopped onto her horse.

"Yah!" Luka cried, lashing the reins on Lady and sending her galloping towards the Hatsune Kingdom.

The sun setting in the distance set Luka's heart ablaze with fear and pain. Her chest was in agony and Luka could feel herself sobbing with dread. Her blood pumped in her ears, blocking out all other sound as she headed towards Miku.

"MIKU!" Luka screamed, forcing her horse faster.

Night had fallen when she reached the Hatsune castle. The stars glinted coldly down on the kingdom, giving Luka no comfort. She burst through the doors panting. Her lungs ached for air and her legs begged for a rest but she couldn't stop. She had to reach Miku before Kaito did.

Teto ran into the main entrance, surprise lighting up her face. "Luka-san! What are you doing here . . ."

Luka was crying furiously. She barely fought back her sobs as she drew her sword and pointed it towards Teto.

"Where is she?!" Luka cried. "Where?!"

Teto's eyes flickered with knowing and understanding. "Luka-san . . ."

Luka turned away from Teto and sprinted up the stairs with the red-haired maid's sympathetic gaze burning into her back. Luka headed towards the king's bedroom. He would be dead by now, giving Luka the chance she needed to kill Miku.

Her heart twisted in agonizing pain as she accepted her plan. She threw the doors open and pointed her sword at the only person who had ever attracted Luka's eye. The only person who had ever made Luka's heart dance with happiness, or her cheeks flare with blush.

The only person she had ever loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well that's chapter 5! The climax will definitely be in chapter 6, and then: SEXSEXSEXSEX

Well, I hope you liked chapter 5 and I'll see you next time!


	6. Confession

**Author's Note:** this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The chapter that determines Luka's love for Miku. That chapter that decides whether Miku lives or die.

Well, enough of my rant, read on!

Also I would like to take this opportunity to promote my new series: A Strange Sense of Déjà vu. It is a Yuri series, quite like this one, only it is my own plot with my own characters. So please check that out on my profile. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

* * *

"Luka!" Miku cried, her eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing? What happened?"

Her heart tore in two. She couldn't kill Miku. She wouldn't. Yet she had to or else Kaito would kill her, and Luka had no doubt that he would make her watch.

"Yah!" Luka cried, shoving the sword towards Miku. Miku screamed and dived out of the way, forcing Luka to tear the bed where she was laying by.

Miku got to her feet and dashed out of the king's room, heading towards the tower entrance. Luka quickly followed suit, choking back sobs of pain.

The blue-haired princess raced up the tower steps towards the top. Luka knew that if she went there, she had no choice but to kill her. It was either kill her or watch her get killed.

Miku reached the door to the tower and pushed it open, tumbling out into the tower space. Luka followed after and faced her with her sword in hand, ready to stab.

"Why are you doing this, Luka?!" Miku exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with fear and her face tight with confusion.

Luka grit her teeth together and lunged in for another stab. Miku jumped out of the way just in time, however, leaving Luka thrusting into open air. Luka whipped around quickly and shoved Miku down using the butt of her sword, sending Miku sprawling on the floor. Luka leaned over Miku and held her sword pointed at her throat, the final deathblow playing out over and over again in her head.

"Just tell me why," Miku whispered. "Please."

As Luka stared into Miku's eyes, her feelings spilled over. She loved Miku. She loved her with all her heart and there wasn't a thing in this world that would make Luka kill her.

"Why?!" Luka cried, her tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. "Why can't I hate you?!"

Sobbing furiously, Luka thrust the sword closer to Miku's throat, pinning it underneath her chin.

"Luka . . . I don't understand," Miku breathed, her fear gone and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why can't I kill you?!" Luka yelled. "WHY?!"

Her will finally broke.

She crumpled to the ground and dropped her sword. She wept with all her might, holding her head in her hands as Miku looked on in confusion.

"I could never kill you," Luka whispered, looking up at Miku with love. "I love you too much."

Luka's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she finally let her feelings known. She loved Miku terribly, and she wouldn't kill her even if her life depended on it.

Miku's eyes widened in astonishment. Then, surprisingly, Miku's face melted into the kindest and happiest expression Luka had ever seen. She gently took Luka's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers.

Luka's eyes widened and her heart burst with happiness. She closed her eyes and relished in the kiss. It was like a thousand angels dancing on her lips. Miku's lips were as soft as silk, and her hands were even more so. She kissed Luka so passionately, yet so tenderly as well. Luka's stomach finally untangled and it let loose of all the pain and torture she had been enduring. Her heart fluttered in her chest, warming Luka to the tip with love.

When Miku pulled away, Luka wanted nothing more than to press her lips back to Miku's. But Luka knew that Miku had something she wanted to say, so she refrained.

"Oh, Luka. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Miku whispered.

"You . . . you love me?" Luka asked hesitantly. Could this be real?

"From the moment I saw you laying in bed sick I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. As soon as you started calling me by my first name, my heart went out of control. I knew that I was in love with you, but I was so afraid that you would reject me that I kept my distance. I visited my father as often as I could not just because I loved him, but because I couldn't bear to see your face without telling you how I felt. That's why you telling me this has made everything I'd ever wished for to come true," Miku explained. She kissed Luka once again, although this one was brief and much, much sweeter. "I love you, Luka-chan."

Luka's eyes widened at the sound of Miku using her first name so friendly and she started to cry again. She knew that this love couldn't last. Kaito would arrive, kill Miku, and Luka would have to watch her get killed. She would sacrifice her life first.

"Luka-chan, what's wrong?" Miku asked.

"I was sent here to kill you," Luka sobbed. "And either I would do it or someone else would half to. And now that I can't kill you, I'll have to watch you be killed by the other person."

Miku chuckled. "Luka, don't worry. That's what I have guards for."

"But how come they didn't stop me?" Luka wondered.

"I told them not to. I didn't care if you ended up hurting me, Luka-chan. I would still love you forever," Miku explained.

Luka folded into Miku's chest and wept the rest of her tears, all the while Miku cradling her tenderly.

"I love you," Luka whispered.

* * *

_Three days earlier:_

* * *

"Queen Lily!" Gakupo cried. "I just had a vision!"

Lily looked up from a book she was reading to see her fortuneteller standing outside of her doorway. His violet eyes were wide with shock as his purple hair fell gracefully to his feet from a ponytail.

"Yes, Gakupo?" Lily asked.

Gakupo entered the room and knelt down before her. "I have had a vision of the future of your kingdom."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

"King Hatsune is going to die in three days time when the sun sets on that day. If the heir to his throne is his daughter, Miku Hatsune, then the Nakayama Kingdom will fall and your life with crumble. However, if something were to happen to the princess and the heir were to be his son, Mikuo, your Kingdom will prevail over all," the fortuneteller explained.

Lily chewed her lip as she processed this information. "Anything else?"

Gakupo lips turned up in a twisted smile. "Yes. Luka will be sent to kill the princess, but she will fail in her duties because she will fall in love with her."

Lily bristled in anger. "That whore! I knew she couldn't be trusted." She looked towards Gakupo with sharp eyes. "What do I do?"

"Luka will come back to the castle and try to quit her job as a spy. But I have a plan. Get Kaito and tell him about this vision and about this plan: when Luka comes back to the castle, bring Kaito in and tell him to go kill Miku Hatsune because Luka didn't. Luka will go hysterical. Tell her that either she would kill Miku or Kaito will. Luka will try to kill Miku before Kaito but in reality, Kaito will be hiding out in the castle instead of going to the Hatsune Kingdom," Gakupo explained. "Luka will be sealing her own fate."

Lily smiled evilly. "Brilliant. Luka will have no choice but to kill the only person she loves." She laughed maniacally. "Perfect."

The Queen got up from her chair and headed out of her room. She had something to tell Kaito.

* * *

**Author's Note: **hey everybody! Thank you for all of the great reviews! I tried to explain Gakupo's plan as best as I could, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. If it doesn't, then just PM me with your question. Thank you and I hope you like it!


	7. Happy Ending

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for sticking with me until the very end! This will most likely be the last chapter unless I decided to an epilogue, but I probably won't. So anyways, ENJOY THE SEX

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF CRYPTON'S CREATIONS.

* * *

Luka slid into Miku's bed with her, her heart pounding at the thought of what they were about to do. Wherever Miku touched her sent electricity shooting throughout her body, and her breathing quickened in anticipation.

Miku smiled warmly and pulled Luka in for a kiss, pressing her lips to hers without any hesitation. Luka gasped at how forward Miku was being and relished in the taste. Luka melded her lips with Miku's, passionately pressing herself further and further into her.

Miku smiled into the kiss and returned the effort, making Luka's heart tap dance in her chest. They kissed for a while longer, savoring the moment.

Luka was hesitant whether or not she should take the next step. She knew that Miku loved her and Luka loved her, but she wasn't sure if it would be right in this situation.

Sensing Luka's conflict, Miku quickly slipped her hands up Luka's shirt, caressing Luka's breasts tenderly.

Luka moaned into the kiss. It just felt so good.

Miku broke away from her. "Am I hurting you?" Her sky-blue eyes reflected her soul and Luka couldn't look away.

"No! You're not! I'm so uncertain about this. It's my first time ever doing this," Luka confessed.

Miku kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry, Luka-chan. We can both be inexperienced."

Luka smiled happily and pressed her lips back to Miku's. She gladly started kissing her back, and Luka quickly slipped off Miku's nightgown. Luka rolled on top of Miku from where they were lying and stared down at her naked chest.

Luka sucked in her breath and her face turned bright red at the sight of Miku's body. Her breasts were perfectly shaped, the nipples sweet and pink. Luka gulped in anxiety. What if she hurt Miku? Would she be a good sex partner?

Was it all right to touch her that way?

Miku smiled seductively. "Luka. Are you scared?" She wrapped her arms around Luka's neck and pulled her in closer to her so that their noses were touching. Luka could feel her breasts pressing against Miku's, making the area between Luka's legs warm with pleasure.

"I'm afraid to touch you . . ." Luka whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

Miku let out a laugh. She traded positions with Luka so that Miku was on top and Luka was on the bottom. "Then let me do all the work. I love you more than anything, Luka. I'm ready to take this chance."

Luka smiled, her heart swelling with love. "I love you, too, Miku."

Miku smiled warmly and pressed her lips to Luka's in a fierce kiss. It was urgent and rough, yet tender at the same time. Luka gasped at the ferocity of the kiss and returned the passion. She wanted to let Miku know how much she loved her.

Miku took off Luka's shirt and Luka quickly unhooked her bra. She let it slide from her and Miku broke away from the kiss. She planted kisses down Luka's neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Soon Miku reached Luka's breasts and, playfully, she took one in her mouth. Pleasure erupted in Luka's body, sending ecstasy crashing through her.

Luka let out a loud moan, breathing heavily. "Oh god, Miku."

Miku sucked and nibbled on Luka's chest, all the while Luka moaning with pleasure. Luka felt her body tingling with ecstasy, but she wanted more. And she wanted to make Miku feel this way too.

Luka suddenly stopped Miku and rolled on top of her, taking matters into her own hands. Miku giggled seductively and wrapped arms around Luka's neck, pulling her closer. Luka kissed Miku roughly and passionately and played with her tongue. It was like no other experience Luka had ever had.

Luka moved down to Miku's breasts and took one in her mouth. Miku gasped with shock and let out a low moan. Luka licked her nipples and swirled her tongue around them, causing Miku's back to arch with pleasure.

"Oh god, Luka, keep going," Miku panted. Luka left her breasts and went down to her underwear, carefully taking it off.

Luka's eyes widened as she saw Miku's crotch. Both girls' faces turned bright red and they laughed together. Luka crouched down to between Miku's legs and breathed out slowly. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest with excitement.

Miku's crotch was already dripping wet from pleasure and Luka quickly pressed her mouth to her lips.

Miku gasped again and moaned into the air. A shiver ran through Miku as she experienced the ecstasy that Luka had felt earlier. Luka's heart beat faster with satisfaction at Miku's pleasure.

"No . . . fair," Miku panted. She swallowed and looked at Luka with glowing eyes. "I want to make you feel that way too."

Luka smiled and turned around so that her crotch was over Miku's face. They were in a sixty-nine position, and Luka could feel Miku's fast breathing against her thighs.

Miku carefully slid off Luka's underwear and she gasped as she saw Luka's crotch for the first time. Luka blushed a deep crimson red in embarrassment.

Miku quickly brought her mouth to Luka's crotch and ecstasy rolled through Luka like none other. Luka moaned and trembled with pleasure as Miku started kissing her gently.

Wanting to please her as well, Luka bent down to Miku's crotch and started licking teasingly at her clit. Miku moaned loudly and started sucking at Luka's lips. Luka bit her lip as waves of pleasure rolled through her. Luka started sucking at Miku's clit, nibbling at it with her teeth and teasing it with her tongue. Miku groaned in pleasure and started to do the same to Luka.

Luka could feel surge after surge of ecstasy tumbling through her at blinding speeds as Miku continued to work on Luka. Luka could feel Miku shivering with pleasure as well while Luka was working on her. Her heart swelled with love and they stayed in the position for quite some time.

"Luka," Miku panted. "I want . . . the rest of your body."

"Me too," Luka breathed. She looked back at Miku and changed positions. She was now lying on top of her, their breasts pressing together. Luka bent down and kissed Miku passionately, Miku returning the kiss with just as much force.

Luka wrapped her arms around Miku and rolled to her side, pressing her breasts further against Miku's. Miku moaned loudly into the kiss and Luka put her thigh between Miku's. Luka could feel Miku's wet crotch dripping onto Luka's thigh, and Luka was already really wet herself.

The moment their vaginas touched a jolt of electricity went through Luka. Her heart leapt through her chest and Luka could feel herself about to climax.

"Miku," Luka moaned. She broke away from the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you."

Miku's dazzling smile made Luka's heart soar. "I love you, too, Luka."

They kissed again and continued to grind their hips against each other, enjoying the great feeling of their love. Luka's crotch throbbed with pleasure, and she could feel herself close to the end.

"Miku," Luka panted. "I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Miku breathed.

They continued to pant together as they kept grinding. Luka's breathing went exceedingly faster and she started to moan, as did Miku.

Finally, Luka could withstand it no more. "Miku!"

"Luka!" Miku moaned.

They both let out a low wail as they came together. When they were done they relaxed on the bed, their breathing settling down.

Luka opened her eyes and gazed at Miku with love. Her heart ached with the love she held for Miku, and Luka couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be.

"I love you," Luka whispered.

Miku smiled in response. "I love you, too."

Luka kissed Miku one last time on the forehead and together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well wasn't that absolutely beautiful? I always love reading sex scenes . . . but that's not for you guys to know. :P So, I hope you have enjoyed reading this series. Please feel free to give constructive criticism as this series draws to a close. I don't know when my next fanfic will come out, but I'll be working on it! Please stay tuned and thank you! Love you guys!


End file.
